Soda Lake
The fourteenth episode of Season 30. When Waluigi accidentally leaves a soda machine running too long, it turns Danville into a great soda lake, which Phineas thinks is pretty cool. With the turn of events, Doofenshmirtz sees this as a time to drain Danville and create his long awaiting Doofania. Episode Summary While Phineas and Ferb were busy with chores, Mario's crew headed off to the convenient store. Everyone got Slurppies except Waluigi, who wanted a large Coke. He pushed the button to let the soda out, then everyone went to pay. But Waluigi didn't know he left the soda machine running. Coke started to flood the floors of the store. Eventually, the store was ceiling high with soda. Toad thinks it's a good idea to let the soda out through the door, but that makes things worse. The soda is flooding Danville. Doofenshmirtz sees the oncoming soda. He cancels the Meadowlark-Inator and decides to give Doofania a second try. But first he's going to need a big drain. Phineas and Ferb finish up their chores, and a big wet surprise awaits them. Phineas realizes the town is flooded with soda. He thinks it's cool. Imagine all the things they could do in the big lake of soda. Waluigi hears Phineas. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. But with Doofenshmirtz, he was almost finished assembling his drain when Perry shows up. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he has no trap for him, seeing the unexpected turn of events. He plans to drain the entire city and build Doofania in its place. With the boys, Phineas gets out things they could use to have fun with in the soda. Phineas and Ferb surf the waves, Buford and Baljeet have a boat with animals in it, Mario and Luigi shoot fireballs at Cheep Cheeps underneath, Isabella and the Fireside Girls escape from a shark, which is really just Django. Yoshi wants to drink all the soda, but everyone says no because everyone, even Roger and Melanie, are having a good time. Underwater, Doofenshmirtz unleashes his drain. But his plan didn't go as expected. Only the soda, plus Phineas and Ferb's fun stuff, get drained. Doofenshmirtz curses Perry and himself for the dumb plan. Candace comes with Mom only to find puddles, again. Mom just rolls her eyes and asks if anyone wants soda. Nobody wants it, after what happened with them. Songs *''Caffeinated Fun'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Wario: "Aren't you a little official to be playing in soda?" *Roger: "Why of course not!" Ferb's Line None, therefore he has a cameo Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None shown Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz wants to recreate Doofania ("Hail Doofania!") *Second time someone dresses up as a shark ("The Belly of the Beast") *Candace shows her mom puddles ("Doofapus") Mario Continuity *Mario and Luigi shoot fireballs at Cheep Cheeps, similar to New Super Mario Bros. Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of this season *'Noah's Ark': Buford and Baljeet's animal boat is based off the Bible story of Noah's Ark *'Jaws': When the Fireside Girls see the shark, the scene is almost like Jaws Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes